My Confession
by Evilpumps
Summary: Dengarkanlah, isi hatiku yang terdalam. Walaupun kutahu rasa ini salah, tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku mencintaimu... KyuMin, BL, Don't like Dont' read! Mohon tinggalkan jejak.
1. Kyuhyun's Side

_My Confession {Kyuhyun's Side}_

_._

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya_

.

.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun"

"Ngg.." aku mulai tersadar dari tidurku saat sebuah tangan hangat mengguncang tubuhku pelan.

"Kyuhyunnie bangun" suara itu mulai terdengar jelas di pendengaranku, tentu saja aku kenal baik milik siapa suara lembut itu—terbukti sekarang aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Sungmin hyung.." lirihku dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku sambil mengucak kedua mata yang masih ingin sekali tertutup ini.

"Cepatlah mandi lalu sarapan, kita ada jadwal pagi hari ini" mataku langsung terbuka sempurna mendengarnya—ah iya! kenapa aku bisa lupa dan malah bergadang main game semalaman, rutukku dalam hati.

"Hyung, tapi pagi ini dingin sekali" rengekku beralasan. Hey! Jangan memandangku seperti itu, hari ini memang dingin. Bahkan selimut tebal yang masih melingkar di pinggangku saja tidak mampu menghalaunya. Bisa-bisa aku mati beku kalau mandi nanti!

Sungmin hyung menatapku lama, oh ayolah jangan tatap aku dengan kedua mata kelincimu seperti itu. Eh? apa lagi sekarang, kenapa Sungmin hyung malah menggelengkan kepalanya? Aishhh, benar-benar membuatku bingung saja.

"Baiklah, kau langsung ganti pakaianmu saja. Aku dan Hyukkie menunggumu di meja makan, kita sarapan bersama" Sungmin hyung tersenyum—senyuman yang sangat indah bagiku. Aku bersumpah! Bahkan saat Sungmin hyung sudah keluar dari kamar jantungku masih saja berdegup kencang.

Ahh~ Sungmin hyung memang sangat mengerti diriku, dia benar-benar memanjakanku dan selalu menuruti keinginanku. Tapi entah mengapa hal itu justru membuat hatiku berdeyut, aku merasa dia serius menganggapku sebagai adiknya.

Ani, bukannya aku tidak suka, hanya saja... aku... Oke! aku akui aku memang tidak suka jika Sungmin hyung menganggap aku sebagai adiknya, bukan! ini bukan karena wajahnya memang terlihat lebih muda dibandingkan aku, tapi ini masalah hati..

Ya, aku tau ini terdengar gila... tapi aku mencintainya.. aku mencintai Sungmin, bukan sekedar suka atau mencintai sebagai keluarga. aku serius! aku mencintainya sebagai Lee Sungmin yang memiliki gender yang sama denganku. Aku mencintai seorang lelaki!

Apa? mau protes? mau mentertawaiku? mau mengejekku? silahkan saja! asal jangan coba-coba untuk menyakiti Sungmin. Dia tidak salah, ini semua salahku yang terlalu mencintainya hingga tak mampu menguasai diri jika sudah berhadapan dengan semua hal tentangnya.

Yah salahku.. salahku hingga banyak orang yang mulai menerka-nerka tentang hubungan kami berdua, terlebih lagi entah kenapa Sungmin hyunglah yang paling banyak menerima hujatan dari orang-orang dengan pemikiran sempit diluar sana.

Aku? oh, tentu saja aku juga sering, tapi aku tidak pernah memperdulikan hal itu. Siapa sih mereka? yang punya hati itu aku, jadi tentu saja aku punya hak mutlak untuk menyerahkan hati ini pada siapa, dan orang yang ku berikan hati milikku adalah Sungmin, bahkan aku sudah memberikan seluruhnya hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun untuk orang lain. Berlebihan? memang, tapi itulah nyatanya.

Aishhh, tunggu! kenapa pembicaraannya makin jauh? kenapa aku malah jadi curhat! aku kan harus ganti baju, pasti Sungmin hyung sudah menungguku dari tadi.

Segera saja aku bergegas menuju lemari pakaian dan memilih baju yang kira-kira cukup tebal agar udara dingin tidak begitu menusuk tulangku nanti. Namun baru saja aku hendak menanggalkan piyama yang ku kenakan aku baru ingat kalau aku belum cuci muka dan sikat gigi, jadi langsung saja aku melesat menuju kamar mandi.

"Kyuhyun! cepatlah! aku lapar!" Ck, suara ini! Mau apa Eunhyuk hyung teriak-teriak di depan kamar minta makan?

"Aku tidak punya makanan hyung" balasku tak kalah kencangnya sambil meletakkan handuk yang tadi kupakai untuk mengeringkan wajah setelah keluar dari kamar mandi

"YA! Bukan itu bodoh! apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dari tadi? kami sudah menunggumu dan Sungmin hyung tidak mengizinkan aku makan sebelum kau ada di meja makan juga. Makanya cepat keluar! aku sudah lapar"

Apa! bodoh! kau mau tes kepintaran melawanku!

Tapi, yasudahlah aku yakin otak dan mulutnya sedang tidak beres karena kelaparan. "Iya-iya, sebentar lagi hyung"

Aku dengar Eunhyuk hyung lagi-lagi menyuruhku untuk cepat sebelum langkah kakinya menjauh dari depan pintu kamar.

Setelah selesai mematut diri di depan cermin akupun bergegas menuju meja makan. Aku harus cepat, karena aku yakin Eunhyuk hyung akan merusak pintu kamar jika aku lebih lama lagi di sini.

Langsung saja setelah berada di meja makan aku menarik kursi di hadapan Sungmin yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk hyung. Mereka berdua menatap pergerakanku, namun tak berlangsung lama bagi Eunhyuk hyung karena sedetik kemudian ia langsung menyambar semua makanan yang tersaji di atas meja ke dalam piringnya.. ckck, aku jadi merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Hyung? kau tidak makan?" tanyaku saat menyadari Sungmin masih menatapku. Jujur aku merasa tak nyaman di tatapinya terus. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi jantung ini lagi-lagi tidak bisa diam karenanya.

"Eh?" nampaknya Sungmin tersadar—terlihat dari kedua matanya yang langsung mengerjap polos.

Tentu saja aku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan itu "makanlah hyung" ujarku sambil menyendokkan nasi hangat ke dalam piringnya.

"Terimakasih Kyu" ia tersenyum padaku sebelum mengambil beberapa lauk dan memulai sarapannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan—entahlah, bibirku terasa tak sanggup lagi berujar setelah terhipnotis oleh senyum manisnya itu.

Sementara Eunhyuk hyung?

Dia sih sudah masuk ke dalam dunia makan miliknya sendiri -_-

.

"Ahh~ nyamannya" Eunhyuk hyung mengusap perut datarnya yang sudah nampak sedikit membuncit sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya—nampaknya ia kekenyangan

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya manager hyung yang duduk paling depan di samping pengemudi.

Aku, Sungmin hyung, Eunhyuk dan Ryewook yang duduk di bagian tengah dan belakang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Tak lama terdengar pijakan gas dan perlahan van kami mulai melaju menuju lokasi jadwal kami.

Hening—tak ada pembicaraan diantara kami, Eunhyuk hyung sibuk mengelus perutnya sayang sambil menatap keluar jendela dan Ryewook yang berada di sampingnya kini tengah asik mendengarkan lagu sambil mengenakan earphone—untung saja hari ini mereka tenang, padahal hari biasanya mereka akan sibuk bermain hingga van kami bergoyang karena kehebohan mereka berdua.

Sementara Sungmin yang berada di sampingku kini tengah berkutat dengan handphone miliknya, dan aku? Tentu saja sedang memandangi wajahnya yang tak pernah sekalipun membuatku bosan.

Aku terus memperhatikannya hingga turun ke jemarinya yang tengah bergerak lincah "kau sedang membalas pesan hyung?" tanyaku penasaran sambil mencondongkan tubuhku padanya

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku "tidak kok" jawabnya singkat

Aku mengangguk paham lalu mulai menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya "aku masih ngantuk hyung" ujarku, lebih terdengar seperti rengekkan manja mungkin

"Makanya berhenti bergadang main game sampai larut magnae" celetuk Enhyuk hyung tiba-tiba. Beruntung aku dan Sungmin duduk di bagaian paling belakang, dan Eunhyuk hyung duduk tepat di depanku, jadi dengan mudah aku bisa menendang kursinya "kau berisik hyung"

Bukannya marah tawa Eunhyuk hyung malah meledak, jangan lupakan Ryewook yang ikut-ikutan tertawa disampingnya—menyebalkan! Mereka kira aku anak kecil apa.

Pfftt..

Eh? Apa itu? langsung saja kualihkan tatapanku kembali kesamping dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Ya! kau tidak boleh mentertawakanku hyung" aku merengut kesal dan mengangkat kepalaku dari bahu Sungmin—membuat tawanya berhenti.

"Maafkan aku Kyunie" dapat kurasakan kedua tangannya langsung melingkar di leherku dan perlahan membawa kepalaku untuk berbaring di pahanya "kau tidur saja ne, nanti kalau sudah sampai aku akan membangunkanmu" ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap surai kecoklatan milikku—selalu begini! Aku tak pernah sanggup untuk marah padamu, kau paling tau cara meluluhkan hatiku Lee Sungmin.

Aku membalas senyumannya "terimakasih hyung" aku mulai memejamkan kedua mataku saat kurasakan jemari lentik Sungmin tetap menelusup di balik helaian rambutku dan mengusapnya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Sungmin" oh bagus! Manager hyung kau sedang berusaha memprovokasi Sungmin eoh?

"Ne, makanya Kyuhyun jadi manja sekali padamu hyung" hey Kim Ryewook! Kau mau ikut-ikutan rupanya.

Hanya terdengar tawa kecil dari Sungmin menanggapi dua pernyataan tadi, namun saat Eunhyuk hyung ikut melontarkan pernyataan aku dapat merasakan tawa Sungmin hyung dan pergerakan tangannya berhenti.

"Tapi caramu memanjakannya menurutku sudah berlebihan hyung, kau memanjakannya lebih dari seorang adik"

_Deg  
Deg  
Deg_

Jantungku memompa dengan cepat hingga terasa akan lepas dari tempatnya—aku memperkuat indra pendengaranku, apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Sungmin?

"Hahaha Hyukkie kau saja yang merasa seperti itu, aku juga memperlakukan Sungjin seperti ini kok"

Apa.. jawaban macam apa itu? suaramu aneh, kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan Min? Aishhh! Kenapa lagi dengan jantung ini? Kenapa mendadak jadi nyeri begini? Cho Kyuhyun kau cemburu dengan Sungjin eoh? Hey! Jangan konyol! Sungjin memang adik kandung Sungmin... lalu, karena apa jantung ini berenyut?

"Tidak, aku juga sependapat dengan Eunhyuk hyung, kau memperlakukan Kyuhyun lebih dari kami. Bukannya aku iri sih, karena dia memang magnae wajar saja jika dia yang paling dimanjakan. Tetapi caramu memanjakannya berbeda hyung. Apa kau ingat hyung? Bahkan kau pernah menangis karena Kyuhyun" Apa! kapan Sungmin menangis karenaku? Ryewook ceritakan dengan jelas! Jangan setengah-setengah. Ck, aku ingin sekali membuka mata dan meminta penjelasan Ryewook, tapi kalau aku melakukannya aku jamin tidak akan mendapatkan hasil apapun

"Apa maksudmu Wookie? Aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin kau salah lihat, mataku sedang kelilipan waktu itu dan kau mengira aku menangis. Lagipula benar katamu, Kyuhyun adalah yang paling kecil diantara kita jadi mungkin aku berlebihan memanjakannya. Tapi wajar sajakan jika aku sangat memanjakan adikku yang paling bungsu? Tidak ada yang berbeda disini"

Oke! Sekarang air mataku yang rasanya mau tumpah. Kenapa kau perlu menjelaskan sejelas itu sih hyung? Kenapa pula kata 'adikku' harus kau pertegas? Kau tau, kini bukan saja jantungku yang berdenyut nyeri, tetapi tubuhku sudah terasa ngilu semua.

Hening—lagi-lagi suasana mendadak diam, hanya suara van kami yang sedang melajulah yang mendominasi sekarang.

"Aku ngatuk" Eunhyuk hyung mulai membuka suaranya setelah acara diam-diaman kami selama dua puluh menit itu

"Aku juga" Ryewook menyahut.

"Kalian tidur saja dulu, perjalanan kita masih cukup lama" samar-samar aku mendengar decitan kursi setelah manager hyung mengatakan hal itu. Sepertinya Eunhyuk hyung dan Ryewook mulai mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Sungmin? Kenapa tidak ada reaksi apapun darinya?

Hati-hati aku membuka mataku sedikit—melirik wajah Sungmin yang sedang menatap jalan di luar jendela. Entah dapat dikatakan menatap atau tidak, karena dengan jelas aku bisa melihat tatapannya yang kosong.. seperti sedang menerawang jauh

"Hyung.." panggilku pelan dan membuka mata perlahan—aku harus membuat seolah aku memang habis bangun tidur.

Berhasil! Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya padaku "Ne Kyu? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya lembut, aku rasa tangannya mulai bergerak mengusap rambutku lagi

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban _'sebenarnya aku tidak tidur dari tadi'_ ujarku dalam hati. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri, ternyata semuanya sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya masing-masing, bahkan manager hyung juga sepertinya tertidur—hanya pengemudi van kamilah yang masih fokus dengan jalan.

"Kau tidak tidur hyung?" tanyaku saat kembali menatap Sungmin

Sungmin menggeleng "aku tidak mengantuk" jawabnya

Hanya sampai disitu pembicaraan kami, selebihnya kami sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Aku masih setia memandangi wajah Sungmin yang sudah kembali menatap jendela. Sungguh! Aku tidak pernah bosan menatapi ukiran tangan Tuhan yang indah itu dan aku tidak pernah menyesal telah memberikan hati ini padanya.

Tapi, mengapa Tuhan tak adil? Mengapa ia tidak mengizinkan hati Sungmin menjadi milikku.. padahal aku berharap walaupun tidak dapat memiliki raganya aku dapat memiliki hatinya.

Yah, suatu kenyataan yang amat menyakitkan memang ketika tidak dapat memiliki orang yang kau cintai. Tapi jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika itu memang suratan takdir..

Aisshh, kenapa aku benar-benar ingin mengangis sekarang. Hey! Dimana Cho Kyuhyun yang kuat! Entahlah, aku memang terlihat menyedihkan ketika dihadapkan dengan kelemahanku—Sungmin.

Terkadang aku berpikir seberapa bodohnya aku hingga dapat terjebak di dalam permainan takdir seperti ini—Takdir yang memilukan dan tidak memiliki jalan keluar seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi, ketika memikirkan bahwa yang menyebabkan aku terjebak di dalam takdir ini adalah Sungmin aku tidak pernah menyesal.

"Sungmin hyung.." panggilku hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, namun tetap membuat Sungmin menoleh kearahku.

"Ne?"

Entah bisikan dari mana, yang aku tau kini hatikulah yang tengah mengendalikan tubuhku. Tangaku terulur untuk meraih wajah Sungmin dan membawanya mendekat. Sungminpun hanya diam dan ikut menurunkan wajahnya.

Mata kami bertemu, dan apa ini! Aku berani bersumpah Sungmin juga sedang menatap ke dalam bola mataku tulus seperti aku menatapnya saat ini.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung" bisikku tepat ditelinganya. Saat Sungmin hyung kembali mengangkat wajahnya aku tersenyum dan ibu jariku bergerak mengusap lembut pipi berisi miliknya.. aku hanya berusaha menyampaikan perasaanku—walau tanpa kata cinta yang meluncur dari bibirku, aku berharap Sungmin dapat merasakan perasaan yang meluap-luap ini.

Sungmin membalas senyumanku "aku juga menyayangimu Kyu" balasnya pelan hingga hanya akulah yang dapat mendengarnya.

Walau aku tau konteks sayang yang diucapkan Sungmin berbeda denganku, namun aku sudah cukup puas.. aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk menyayangiku lebih dari ini, karena aku tau hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain -meski dia tidak pernah mengatakannya-

Kami kembali diam dan aku masih setia menatapi wajahnya, mulai dari dahi, mata bulatnya yang masih memandangku, hidung bangirnya yang mungil, kedua pipi bulatnya yang menggemaskan dan terakhir bibir pinknya...

Cinta.. Aku mencintainya hingga sulit sekali bernafas..

Selama ini aku selalu menahan perasaanku karena tak ingin menyakitinya.. namun, bolehkah aku egois kali ini? Hei, hatiku juga sesak jika harus menahannya terus..

"Min.." lirihku kembali memanggilnya

"Hm?" Sungmin hanya menjawab singkat sambil memainkan helaian rambutku

Aku sempat menoleh kesamping sebentar—memastikan jika apa yang akan aku katakan ini hanya akan didengar oleh kami berdua, untungnya mereka semua masih terlelap dan pengemudi van kami tetap fokus menyetir.

Aku kembali menatap Sungmin, sempat aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum raut wajahku berubah serius dan hanya memandang lurus ke dalam obsidian hitamnya yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

Tuhan.. aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyesal mengatakannya

"Sungmin.." kedua tanganku meraih wajahnya mendekat hingga hidung kami bersentuhan—aku dapat melihat jelas raut keterkejutan di wajah manis itu "dengarkan aku, baik-baik" ujarku membuat Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

My Confession {Kyuhyun Side} - END

.

Annyeong, aku kembali *bow*. aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang udah sudi baca cerita-cerita aku. aku ga nyangka ternyata masih ada yang mau baca dari awal. Kemudian maaf atas kekurangannya, aku sering sekali typo dan bikin bingung. Tapi inilah karyaku, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menuangkan segala ideku ke dalam sebuah cerita -walau gaje-. Terimakasih atas komentar-komentar yang sangat membangun buat aku, rasanya itu menjadi energi aku untuk melanjutkan cerita berikutnya.. sekali lagi, terimakasih dan aku mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya^^

**_- E_****vilpumps -**


	2. Sungmin's Side

_My Confession {Sungmin's Side}_

_._

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya_

.

.

"Ahh~ segarnya" ujarku sesaat setelah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi, aku bergegas menuju kamar sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang masih meneteskan butiran-butiran bening di ujungnya

Segera ku pilih beberapa potong pakaian yang akan ku kenakan untuk menuju ke lokasi jadwal pagi ini. Setelahnya aku mematut diri di depan cermin dan terakhir menyisir rambutku yang mulai mengering

"Hyung, Sungmin hyung! ayo sarapan" ku dengar suara Eunhyuk yang berteriak dari depan pintu kamarku

"Ne, sebentar" sahutku sambil meletakkan sisir yang tadi kugunakan kembali di atas meja

"Hyung! Kyuhyun belum bangun, kau saja yang membangunkannya aku tunggu di meja makan" belum sempat aku menjawab langkah kaki Eunhyuk sudah menjauh dari depan pintu kamarku. Aisshh, dia memang tidak mau susah kalau sudah menyangkut soal makanan

Setelah semuanya beres langsung saja aku menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di samping kamarku—sebenarnya aku masih bingung untuk apa dia pindah dari kamar kami yang dulu ia tempati ke ruangan kecil ini sih.

_Cklek_

Kubuka pintunya perlahan dan obsidianku langsung dapat menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap bergelung hangat di dalam selimutnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun bergadang main game kesayangannya semalaman, dan tanpa pernyataan darinya pun aku yakin jika aku benar! Bertahun-tahun aku hidup sekamar dengannya tentu membuatku hapal dengan kebiasaannya yang terkadang menjengkelkan itu.

Aku berjalan mendekati sisi tempat tidur, dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum begitu melihat wajah tampannya yang terlelap itu, sungguh jauh dari sifatnya yang jahil.. wajah itu begitu teduh dan damai

"Kyu... Kyuhyun" kedua tanganku mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun

"Ngg.."

"Kyuhyunnie bangun"

"Sungmin hyung.." lirihnya serak sambil mendudukkan tubuh dan mengucak matanya pelan—aku yakin Kyuhyun masih mengantuk

Aku meneliti setiap garis wajahnya, ck! aa itu? kantung mata? aigoo Kyuhyun pasti bergadang main game semalaman. Dasar anak ini! "Cepatlah mandi lalu sarapan, kita ada jadwal pagi hari ini" lebih baik langsung ke inti pembicaraan saja, percuma kalau aku menasehatinya sepagi ini, nyawanya belum terkumpul semua.

Dan seperti dugaanku, kedua bola matanya langsung terbuka sempurna. Oh, Cho! aku yakin kau pasti lupa dengan jadwal pagi ini, terbukti bibir tebalmu bergerak menggerutu sendiri. Terkadang kau yang pintar ini bisa terlihat bodoh sendiri kalau seperti itu

"Hyung, tapi pagi ini dingin sekali" eh? Dingin? Aku yang mandi lebih pagi darinya saja tidak merasa dingin dan dia malah merengek kedinginan? aisshh Cho Kyuhyun! aku tau itu hanya alasanmu saja karena malas mandi

Aku menatapnya, dari surainya yang kecoklatan hingga tubuh kurusnya yang masih terduduk itu. Sungguh! walaupun tubuhnya tidak terlalu berisi sepertiku, namun tubuhnya itu sangat hangat dan nyaman saat dipeluk, apalagi ketika aroma khasnya menyapa indra penciumanku..

Tunggu! apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin! lihatlah kedua bola matamu seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya sekarang, berhenti menatapnya!

Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman untuknya "baiklah, kau langsung ganti pakaianmu saja. Aku dan Hyukkie menunggumu di meja makan, kita sarapan bersama" yah, walau tidak mandi seharianpun aku yakin aroma tubuhnya akan tetap wangi seperti sekarang. Lagipula cuaca hari ini memang dingin, aku tidak mau jika Kyuhyun sampai terkena flu nantinya.

.

"Mana Kyuhyun? dia masih tidur?" kulihat Eunhyuk bertanya padaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya dari sarapan pagi kami yang tertata rapi di atas meja

Aku hanya mampu menggeleng pelan melihatnya—anak ini pasti sudah kelaparan. "Kyuhyun sudah bangun, dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya sekarang" jawabku sambil menarik kursi dan duduk disampingnya

"Aishh! lama sekali bocah itu, aku sudah lapar" Eunhyuk baru saja akan mencomot daging bakar dihadapannya kalau tanganku tak cepat-cepat menahan gerakannya yang lincah itu

"Kita makan bersama" ujarku singkat tanpa penekanan sedikitpun, namun kurasa Eunhyuk tau maksudku—terlihat dari wajahnya yang langsung berubah kaku begitu merasakan aura penuh ancaman dariku

"Ba—baiklah hyung" Eunhyuk menarik tangannya dan meletakannya di bawah meja, jika kalian melihat raut wajah memelasnya sekarang aku yakin kalian pasti akan tertawa keras

Sekitar lima menit sudah kami menunggu Kyuhyun di meja makan, aisshh! sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya sih!

Aku terus memperhatikan jam dinding di ruangan, tak sengaja aku menatap obsidian Eunhyuk yang tak pernah lepas dari hidangan di depannya saat mengalihkan wajahku. Aku jadi merasa kasihan juga padanya, entah mengapa aku merasa menjadi orang yang kejam karena telah membuat dongsaengku terlihat mengenaskan seperti ini. "Coba kau susul Kyuhyun ke kamarnya, tidak biasanya dia mengganti pakaian selama ini" suruhku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk yang sudah terkulai lemas

"Iya-iya" Eunhyuk beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas, ckck dasar!

Tak lama aku mendengar adu mulut dari arah kamar Kyuhyun, aish! mereka berdua berisik sekali bagaimana kalau sampai terdengar tetangga nantinya?

"Mana Kyuhyun?" tanyaku saat mendapati Eunhyuk yang kembali dengan wajah ditekuk

Eunhyuk memandangku sekilas "sebentar lagi katanya"

Tak lama setelah Eunhyuk mendudukkan tubuhnya disampingku Kyuhyun datang dan langsung menarik kursi di hadapanku

Aku memperhatikan pergerakannya, dan entah sejak kapan mataku tak ingin berhenti menatap wajah tampannya

"Hyung? kau tidak makan?"

"Eh?" aku tersadar dan langsung mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, aku yakin Kyuhyun sadar jika aku memandanginya dari tadi. Lihatlah bahkan sekang dia sedang mentertawaiku, Aish! Benar-benar memalukan!

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku kesamping dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang sedang makan dengan lahapanya—sebenarnya sudah berapa hari sih anak ini tidak makan? -_-

"Makanlah hyung" Kyuhyun berujar sambil menyendokkan nasi ke dalam piringku

"Terimakasih Kyu" aku tak sanggup menahan senyumku atas perlakuannya itu. Jujur, walau hanya hal kecil namun aku merasa sangat senang

.

Setelah makan langsung saja kami bersiap dan menuju van kami yang telah menunggu di parkiran. Aku, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Ryewook akan berangkat ke lokasi jadwal pagi ini ditemani oleh manager hyung.

"Aigo, kalian lama sekali" omel manager hyung sambil melihat jam di tangannya

"Maafkan kami hyung, tadi Eunhyuk lupa dimana ia menyimpan sepatunya" tentu sebagai yang paling tua diantara mereka akulah yang harus menjelaskannya

Manager hyung mengangguk paham "sudahlah tidak apa-apa, cepat naik semuanya" suruhnya

Akupun langsung naik ke dalam van diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingku, lalu Eunhyuk dan Ryewook yang duduk di depan kami

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya manager hyung dan kami semua hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, tak lama van mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat parkir

Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kami—semuanya sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran dan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ukh, aku jadi merasa bosan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk meraih handphone yang berada di kantung jaketku dan memainkannya.

Jari-jariku terus bergerak lincah seirama dengan game yang sedang kumainkan sekarang, entah sejak kapan aku jadi suka bermain game -meski tidak semaniak orang disampingku-. Sepertinya cukup lama hidup sekamar dengan Kyuhyun membuat kami sedikit terpengaruh oleh sifat masing-masing

"Kau sedang membalas pesan hyung?" Tuhan! Aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat suara berat Kyuhyun berujar di dekat telingaku

Aku mengalihakan tatapanku padanya "tidak kok" dengan cepat kukeluarkan game yang sedang kumainkan dan menyimpan kembali handphoneku ke dalam saku

Kulihat Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham dan tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Dan gerakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya berhasil membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku "aku masih ngantuk hyung" rengeknya setelah bersandar pada bahuku, gawat! jantungku! kenapa bunyinya keras sekali, membuatku merasa sesak saja

"Makanya berhenti bergadang main game sampai larut magnae" celetuk Eunhyuk dari depan, dan dapat ditebak sedetik kemudian kaki panjang Kyuhyun langsung menendang pelan kusi di depannya itu "kau berisik hyung" sahut Kyuhyun kesal, sumpah! wajah cemberutnya membuatku ingin tertawa

Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang ingin tertawa, terbukti tawa kencang Eunhyuk langsung menggema di dalam van dan disusul oleh lengkingan tawa Ryewook—membuat Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya

Pfftt... aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya, akhirnya aku ikut tertawa—meski tidak sekencang Eunhyuk dan Ryewook

"Ya! Ya! kau tidak boleh mentertawakanku hyung" Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya dari bahuku dan menatapku kesal—membuatku bungkam seketika.. oh ayolah Kyu, jangan tatap aku seperti itu

Aku tidak suka caranya memandangku sekarang, membuat jantungku berdenyut nyeri saja. "Maafkan aku Kyunie" tanganku terulur untuk meraih leher jenjangnya dan membawanya berbaring di kedua pahaku "kau tidur saja ne, nanti kalau sudah sampai aku akan membangunkanmu" aku tersenyum menatapnya, jemariku menelusup masuk ke setiap helai surai kecoklatannya dan mengusapnya lembut

Kuperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang semula kesal kini mulai mengendur dan tergantikan oleh senyuman di bibir tebalnya "terimakasih hyung" ujarnya pelan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya

Diam-diam aku mengulum senyum menatapnya—Suka... aku sangat suka melihat wajah tampannya saat terlelap seperti ini, begitu tenang dan damai jauh dari sifat jahil dan sok dewasa yang biasa ditunjukkannya

Tanpa sadar aku jadi terus menatapnya dan jemariku tetap tergerap mengusap dan sesekali memainkan rambutnya..ahh.. ternyata rambut Kyuhyun sudah mulai panjang, sepertinya aku harus menemaninya ke salon jika ada waktu luang

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Sungmin"

Aku mendongkakan wajahku, ah? apa barusan manager hyung mengatakan sesuatu?

"Ne, makanya Kyuhyun jadi manja sekali padamu hyung" kudengar Ryewook ikut-ikutan membuka suaranya. Eh? benarkah Kyuhyun manja sekali padaku? entah mengapa mendengar hal itu aku jadi tertawa—ani, bukan tertawa mengejek tapi aku merasa hatiku menghangat mengetahui hal itu... aku merasa istimewa?

"Tapi caramu memanjakannya menurutku sudah berlebihan hyung, kau memanjakannya lebih dari seorang adik" seketika aku terdiam begitu mendengar kalimat Eunhyuk

_Deg  
Deg  
Deg_

A—apa..? Bagaimana mereka bisa...

"Hahaha Hyukkie kau saja yang merasa seperti itu, aku juga memperlakukan Sungjin seperti ini kok" tidak! aku tidak boleh kalah

"Tidak, aku juga sependapat dengan Eunhyuk hyung, kau memperlakukan Kyuhyun lebih dari kami. Bukannya aku iri sih, karena dia memang magnae wajar saja jika dia yang paling dimanjakan. Tetapi caramu memanjakannya berbeda hyung. Apa kau ingat hyung? bahkan kau pernah menangis karena Kyuhyun" Eoh! pernah kau bilang? aku bahkan hampir membuang seluruh air mataku waktu itu hanya untuknya... eh? Tapi bagaimana Ryewook bisa tau? bukankah saat itu aku sendirian di dorm?

Ya, aku di dorm sendirian malam itu. Eunhyuk pergi dengan Donghae dan Yesung hyung pergi menjaga tokonya di waktu senggang, Shindong ada jadwal siaran, Siwon sudah pulang ke rumahnya dan yang aku tau Leeteuk hyung, Kangin hyung, dan Wookie sudah tidur—aku tak mau mengganggu mereka.

Sebenarnya sih Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah mengajakku ikut pergi, tapi aku sedang malas keluar malam itu. Alhasil aku sendirian di dorm, dan tentu hal itu yang membuatku kesepian. Lalu, tanpa sadar air mataku tumpah karena Kyuhyun tidak berada di sisiku saat aku sendirian seperti biasanya—sebenarnya sih dia pergi karena ada jadwal, tapi tetap saja aku kesal!

Apa? jangan salahkan aku, terkadang sifat kekanakanku memang muncul tiba-tiba

"Apa maksudmu Wookie? aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin kau salah lihat, mataku sedang kelilipan waktu itu dan kau mengira aku menangis. Lagipula benar katamu, Kyuhyun adalah yang paling kecil diantara kita jadi mungkin aku berlebihan memanjakannya. Tapi wajar sajakan jika aku sangat memanjakan adikku yang paling bungsu? Ttidak ada yang berbeda disini" ayo Lee Sungmin, jangan biarkan mereka semakin menyudutkanmu!

Setelah ucapan terakhirku itu hanya keheningan yang kembali menyelimuti van kami, ahh.. syukurlah mereka tidak membahasnya lagi..

Diam-diam ekor mataku kembali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, untunglah dia tidak terbangun dan mendengar percakapan kami. Mungkin jika Kyuhyun mendengar ucapanku tadi perasaanku akan menjadi lebih sesak dari ini, entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku menyakiti perasaanku sendiri

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke luar jendela, kulihat banyak burung-burung kecil berterbangan di atas gedung-gedung kota.

Aku tersenyum samar, kadang aku merasa iri dengan burung-burung itu. Mereka bisa terbang bebas kemanapun yang mereka mau tanpa takut ada yang menghalanginya. Sementara aku? aku tidak bisa sebebas itu... aku takut menyakiti banyak pihak jika mengikuti keegoisanku untuk bebas.

Tapi, disisi lain aku takut kehilangannya. Aku takut jika suatu saat Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Bodoh! dia bukan milikmu! kau saja yang terlalu mencintainya hingga sebodoh ini!

Hahaha, pahit memang rasanya jika mencintai seseorang yang sulit sekali untuk kau miliki. Namun, aku tidak pernah menyesal memberikan hatiku untuknya... Yah, tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah.

"Aku ngantuk"

"Aku juga"

Sahut-sahutan singkat antara Eunhyuk dan Ryewook terdengar sayup-sayup dipendengaranku

"Kalian tidur saja dulu, perjalanan kita masih cukup lama" ujar manager hyung dari kursi depan dan tak lama terdengar suara decitan kursi Eunhyuk dan Ryewook di depanku

Haaa.. masih lama ya ternyata, padahal aku ingin segera tampil dan bertemu dengan ELF kami...yah, setidaknya hal itu selalu ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak setiap kali aku memikirkan perasaan ini

Tuhan, mengapa kau memberi takdir yang begitu sulit pada kami. Untuk apa kau meniupkan cinta ini kehatiku sebenarnya? untuk mengujiku atau memberi tau arti cinta yang sesungguhnya? entahlah, yang ku tau aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia meski bukan karena diriku.

Aku terlalu menyukainya... aku menyukai semua hal yang ada di diri Kyuhyun, mulai dari sifat buruknya hingga sifatnya yang terkadang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, aku menyukai semuanya.. ani, aku bukan menyukainya, aku bahkan sudah mencintainya lebih dari yang kukira

Namun perasaan ini tidak pernah bisa kukatakan karena aku tau pasti resikonya, ini akan berdampak sangat besar pada diri kami masing-masing, terutama Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau perjuangan yang telah Kyuhyun bangun mati-matian hancur seketika karena keegoisanku, aku tak mau melihatnya hancur dan menderita.

Belum lagi keluarga kami, Super Junior, ELF kami... hanya kesedihan dan nama buruklah yang akan aku ciptakan jika aku ingin egois

Maka dari itu... ini saja sudah cukup, biarlah aku dan Tuhan yang mengatahui perasaan ini. Biarkan cintaku mengalir tanpa kata-kata mutlak, aku tidak akan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk membalas perasaanku. Tuhan tetap membiarkanku mencintainya saja itu sudah cukup.

"Hyung.."

_Deg_

_'Kyuhyun?'_ Segera kualihkan pandanganku dari jendela dan menatapnya "Ne Kyu? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku setenang mungkin, meski jantungku tetap berdetak kencang karena mata kami tak sengaja bertemu tadi

Jemariku yang sempat terhenti karena ucapan Eunhyuk tadi kini mulai bergerak lagi pada helaian rambut cokelatnya. Jujur, aku sangat suka tiap kali mengusap rambutnya, helainnya begitu lembut dan harum ketika menyentuh kulit tanganku

Kyuhyun menganggukkan wajahnya pelan sebagai jawaban "kau tidak tidur hyung?" tanyanya setelah memperhatikan kondisi para penghuni mobil yang lainnya tengah tertidur lelap—kecuali pengemudi

"Aku tidak mengantuk" jawabku singkat sebelum kami kembali berdiam diri dan bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku memilih untuk kembali melihat ke luar jendela dan menatap jalanan yang semakin ramai

Sebenarnya aku sadar jika Kyuhyun tengah menatapku sekarang, tapi aku tidak boleh balas menatapnya. Jika aku sampai menatap obsidian hitamnya maka aku akan jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona Cho Kyuhyun dan rasa egois bisa memonopoli diriku

"Sungmin hyung.." panggilnya teramat pelan berhasil membuatku terkejut pada awalnya

Aku menoleh padanya "ne?"

_DEG!_

Jantungku seperti melompat keluar saat jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh dan meraih wajahku mendekati wajahnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku hanya diam dan ikut menurunkan wajahku

Pandanganku hanya fokus pada kedua obsidian hitamnya yang tengah menatapku lekat dan tulus—seolah sedang menyampaikan sesuatu padaku

Wajahku terus turun hingga aku dapat merasakan ujung bibir Kyuhyun tak sengaja menyentuh telingaku. "Aku menyayangimu hyung" bisiknya lembut. Aku bisa merasakan terpaan hangat nafas Kyuhyun yang begitu menggelitik pada telingaku

Tubuhku menghangat seketika, langsung saja aku mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipiku pelan dan matanya tak sekalipun berhenti menatap wajahku

Tuhan... apa kali ini kau menyuruhku untuk bersikap egois? bolehkah?

Perlahan namun pasti, sudut bibirku tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman "aku juga menyayangimu Kyu" balasku pelan. Aku menyayangimu Kyu bukan sebagai seorang sahabat ataupun adik... Aku mencintaimu

"Min.." lirihnya kembali memanggilku

"Hm?" jawabku sambil memainkan helaian lembut rambutnya

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping—tepannya pada Eunhyuk, Ryewook, Manager hyung dan pengemudi van kami sesaat. Kenapa tingkahnya seperti itu? memangnya apa yang mau dikatakannya?

Kyuhyun kembali menatapku, menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum air mukanya berubah serius dan memandangku lekat. Sebenarnya apa yang mau dikatakannya? kenapa jantungku berdetak semakin kencang begini?

"Sungmin.." Kedua tangan Kyuhyun tertulur menyentuh wajahku dan meraihnya hingga aku bisa merasakan hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Aku refleks membelalakkan kedua mataku, ini terlalu dekat!

"Dengarkan aku, baik-baik" ujar Kyuhyun serius, dan aku mengganggukkan wajahku sebagai jawabannya

"Aku mencintaimu.."

_DEG  
DEG  
DEG_

Tuhan... kau boleh ambil nyawaku sekarang jika ini hanyalah mimpi!

.

.

My Confession {Sungmin Side} - END

.

Sigh, aku sadar ini cerita kacau banget.. aneh -,- khayalan aku tinggi banget ya =_=, huffftt tapi makasih buat yang udah sudi baca..

_**- Evilpumps**__ -_


End file.
